Matthew's True Pacifist/Neutral Route Judgement
The following text is for Inverted Battle: Underground Fate Matthew's Judgement on the Pacifist or Neutral Run. Dialogue * So. You finally came. * You are approaching the end of your journey. * In a few moments you will meet the king. * . * Now at last * You will be judged. * Here, You will be judged... * for your every last action... * here in the underground. * You're probably asking "Matthew, what does EXP mean?" * It stands for . * When your reaches a certain point-Your increases. * , just like EXP, is also an acronym. * It stands for your * The more you have... * The easier it is to distance yourself * The easier it is... * To hurt and kill others... (If the Neutral run with all requirements completed Pre-Omega Triton is achieved) But you... You never gained any LOV You never gained any EXP This doesn't mean you are-completely innocent or naive It's just that you kept a certain-tenderness in your heart You kept being kind. You tried to help others-as much as you could Even when you had to run away... You did it with a smile It seems like you made our-friends happy too Including my Bro, Josh Anyways... Kiddo, i'm really proud of you Please take care of yourself Now, your destiny awaits. ..... Actually, one question before you leave... ... Could you come back to-SnowedOut with me for a bit. Before you meet the king...** Please? (If the player says Yes) Thanks a bunch, Josh is waiting Let's Go (If The Player says No) Oh... i'll tell Josh I tried Well, i guess this is it. You can always come to me-back at SnowedOut The end your journey awaits. (Upon reloading the game) Heya kiddo... Nice try :P I know I already talked to you. So... Cya (Upon reloading the game a second time) (The following dialogue only happens if the Fun Value is from 1 to 10) Heya...? I... I suspect there is a... Space-Time** traveler around here hey, I have a secret code word It's Secret Skeleton if you are one, tell me that code word TBC (The following dialogue is for the Neutral Run) (If you reload the game) I have a suspecting feeling...that you will learn nothing from this... Oh well, I gotta judge you then (Level One but gained EXP) Hm. I'm sorry, did you just go out... and kill somebody... Just to see what I'd say... That's messed up. (Level 2-4) Hmm, over Level 2 huh... That's not good Maybe it was self-defense I don't know, but just stop Ok? (Level 5-10) Over Level 5 eh? Ok your really just killing for no reason, you better stop. It's not ok (This part of dialogue is an easter egg if you started genocide in the Ruined Area but failed to continue afterwards) Level 10... Wait a minute... I know what you did (says this with an eyeless sprite) You slaughtered everybody in the Ruined Area... Didn't you. Get the hell out of here.Category:Dialogue